In Dreams
by SilverWolfit
Summary: Preturbed by his fledgling's unwillingness to drink her blood, how far with Alucard go to make sure she eats? And what the heck does Sir Integra have to do with it? RR!


(Neko-peeks around Hewwo?)

(Alucard- grins evilly Hello...)

(Neko- Eep! Alucard! Don't sneak up on me like that! huffs at him and then grins at the readers Heya guys!! This is my first fic in only green know how long but I've gotten into Hellsing pretty good and I hope you like it!)

(Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue)

In Dreams Chapter 1

_It was a night Seras Victoria would never forget, it was the night that she had met the man that she now called Master. It was a horrific night, one in which her teammates had turned into ghouls before she could even attempt to save them. A night of a blood red sky and a full pale moon, and every time she closed her eyes she saw it again._

_Running, that's all she was thinking of, running for her life from the undead ghouls that chased after her in a slow but relentless pursuit. Her chest was on fire and her legs ached as she pushed through the dense vegetation of the forest. Her gun was held close in a white knuckled grip as her bright blue eyes darted back and forth in a paranoid search. The wind blew lightly through her blonde hair as she continued to run for her life. _

"_Can't stop…zombies will eat me!" was the only thought that ran through the frantic woman's mind as she continued her mad dash through the woods. As she ran through the underbrush she thought of what had happened to her squad._

_Flashback_

_Grabbing her medical kit out of the tank she dashed over to a tree where one of her friends lay wounded. He murmured tiredly to her as she knelt beside him opening the kit "Seras…" She gave him a smile as she pulled out a spray can of disinfectant "Try not to talk Jack; reinforcements will be here soon…" Spraying the solution over a bite Seras gave him a faint smile as she continued to speak "I just wasn't ready for this, I…I just can't it's too much…" Seras gave a sniffle wiping her eyes a bit as she continued to talk to Jack unaware of the changes happening as she spoke. "I'm trying to be strong; I don't want to be named Kitten for the rest of my life. I swore I'd never cry at a crime scene Jack" The next thing she knew an unearthly growl was heard as her friend now turned ghoul lunged at her. Gasping she jumped away her hands holding tightly onto her gun as she stared down the barrel at one of her oldest comrades. "Don't make me do this Jack…" The only response she got in return was a snarl and lunge towards her. Not wanting to injure her friend she smacked him with the butt of her pistol and giving a quick apology before running off. She met with more of her friends only to find them also turned into ghouls. Shooting a round into one of them she took off running into the woods._

_End Flashback_

_As she ran the world seemed to darken around her, unbeknownst to her she was being watched by a crimson shadow, an amused smirk on his face as he watched her run. Then everything faded into nothingness and she felt a familiar breath against her ear, sending small shivers up her spine as red clothed arms wound around her waist pulling her back against the lean frame of her Master. "There there you're safe now…Kitten..." The last word was murmured with a low sultry purr into her ear causing her to feel weak in the knees. Slowly white gloved hands began to explore, taking her gun and tossing it aside. Nimble fingers easily unzipping the front of her uniform all the way and with a growl and a quick yank it was free from her pants. Seras shuddered as a she felt cool fabric press against her stomach slowly sliding up in an expert exploration. A small snap was heard as Alucards' fangs easily snipped through the tie that held back her blonde locks, his nose tilting in and he took a long whiff of her scent as his hand trailed further upwards under her blue t-shirt before finally coming to rest on her breast, giving it a warm squeeze. She whimpered softly her eyes sliding shut as she leaned back against him letting her mind forget everything but what was happening at that moment, everything went dark once more as she whispered one word "Master…"_

With a gasp Seras sat up with a start almost smacking her head on the top of her coffin and when it opened she was sitting there panting heavily from her nightmare turned semi-wet dream. Running a hand back through her blonde hair, her brilliant ruby eyes were wide and scared as she tried to remember what had happened in the last part of her dream. Unable to recollect what had happened, the police girl gave a heavy sigh as she swung her slender legs over the side of her bed staring down at the floor between her rather dainty feet. Glancing up she saw the same thing she did every night when she awoke. A bucket of ice with a nice fat packet of blood perched in the middle of it, almost like a plump fruit begging to be eaten. Her eyes slit a little as she stared at the packet. Normally she would ignore it or flush it down the toilet, but surprisingly her dream left her starving. With a small hiss and trembling hands she snatched the packet from the ice and eagerly sank her tiny fangs into it beginning to suck it dry. She gave a small moan her eyes lolling a bit as the sweet flavor of the blood flowed over her tongue and into her stomach, sending a small burst of warmth through her body.

Normally she would have poured it into the bowl before her and eaten it with a spoon, in an attempt to be civilized but this time her beast within her won out. And in a dark corner of the room, Alucard watched his police girl in her first "feral" attack on a blood packet. A smile curled his lips, his fangs poking out in a menacing way but that quickly turned into a frown as Seras snapped out of it, giving a horrified gasp at what she had done and dropped the half eaten packet.

Seras backed against one of the poles of her coffin, hyperventilating almost as she stared at the packet in disbelief. The discarded packet lay flat on the grey floor oozing some of its contents out of the two puncture wounds in its plastic skin as it evened itself out on the cold stone. Why had she done that?? Why had she lost control? Those thoughts raced through her mind at a million miles an hour as she continued to stare at the packet as though it were diseased.

A silky dark voice emanated from the shadows as Alucard pulled himself from them "You really should finish your meal police girl..." Walking over to the discarded pack with his blood red coat flowing behind him, he picked it up carefully so as not to stain his gloves and moved over to her. The heavy footfalls of his boots echoed through the room as he moved closer to his frightened fledging. Tilting his head forward a bit, the fluorescent lights glinted off the lenses giving them a faint yellow hue as he stared at her over his glasses and Seras stared back at her master. Held in his gaze like a deer in headlights, until he chuckled and moved to the table pouring the rest of the pack into the bowl for her and then looking back to her speaking once more that deep tone of his holding a hint of irritancy, "Finish it police girl…that's an order.." With that said he walked towards the wall, the stone rippling before him as he stepped on through.

Seras sighed a bit looking rather unhappy as he left but muttered to the now empty room, "Yes, Master…" Walking over to the table she sat down and swirled the blood with a spoon before beginning to eat. As she careful tongued each cool spoonful she contemplated about what her dream had been about. Closing her eyes with the spoon in her mouth, she continued to think. In doing so, she saw flashes of her dream, Her master, darkness, a full moon on a crimson sky, an odd embrace.

Her eyes flew open at that last scene and she stared down at the bowl of blood before her muttering to herself "Bloody hell where did that one come from?" shaking her head a bit she shooed the dream to the fair reaches of her mind before cleaning out her bowl.

In his own chamber Alucard chuckled lowly to himself as he held a goblet in a gloved hand, the contents of a blood packet mixed with fine wine swirled in the glass, his ruby eyes watching the liquid swirl "Ahh Police girl….you're so easily manipulated even in your dreams…I will get you to feed and become stronger…after all…" He took a long sip of his drink, a long tongue sliding out to catch the garnet droplets before they fell "I can't allow a fledgling with my blood to be so pathetic..." A serious look crossed the cut features of the Vampire of Hellsing as he swirled the liquid slowly in the glass.

"ALUCARD!!" The sharp voice of his master cut through the castle and he chuckled to himself standing and downing the rest of his meal in one gulp grabbing his hat and smirking once more as he faded out of sight.

"Time for work..."

(Neko- peeks up from snuggling her Alucard and Vejiita plushies neow? Oh you're done!! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed it there is more to come…I hope..sweatdrops only if my muses don't run away again! Gives a glare to Vejiita)

(Vejiita - sips on a beer glancing to her and frowning What'd I do?!?!)

(Neko- rolls her eyes Anyways…Read and Review plz!!! )


End file.
